Boys in the Burrow
by darknesswriter260
Summary: oneshots of the weasley boys. i know i only have one up but i promise im working on all the others. kay. i plan on posting bout 4 more. so ummm yeah i suck summaries. reviews welcome.


So this is the first Chapter of this fanfic "A House Full of Boys" so I guess this is about HP Characters this contain Twincest so is you dont like yaoi or incest then leave right now and never return because i will be pissed with you and all flamers!... Well no that we have that settled lets get right to it. Oh yeah almost forgot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRLS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only about 3 copies of the whole series. SO yeah JK Rowling i just paid your water-bill. !

Warning: This chapter contain so much lemon and yaoi that itll blow your heads off. well maybe not that much but it still contains those two things. it also contains lemony incest inculding every last pairing of Weasley boys you can think of. .

"George..." said a sexy voice that filled the room.

"Fred? is that you?" asked the red-headed twin looking up from his Muggle sex magazine.

"George..." said the voice again clearly Fred's, The lights suddenly went dim and a small explosion could be heard, "FUCK!" said Fred emerging from the closet with a hooded cloak on. holding his burning hand.

"Good thing Mum made us put that silencing charm on the room or youd be in so much hell." said George laughing at his twin.

"Shut up," Said Fred pulling his wand out and instantly healing his hand. "Now where were we?" and with a wave of his wand all light was snuffed but a single candle that provided light for the whole room.

"I don't know where were we?" George answered as his clothes dissappeared from his body "Why dont we just begin here?" Fred slid naked into their shared bed and pulled Geroge in after him kissing him lightly on the lips and then more intensly prodding for access to his twin's mouth. The soft lips parted and his tounge slid in exploring every centimeter of his twins hot mouth.

George did the same licking everywhere in his brother's mouth sucking on his tounge. After making-out for a few minutes George rolled on top of Fred and reached down to pump Fred's member while he sucked on his neck leaving a small trail of fire.

"George," said Fred bucking into his hand, "Please. Need. You." Slowly George made his way down his stomach leaving a trail of fire. He licked Fred's thighs teasing and kissed the very tip of his organ before taking it all in his mouth sucking and nipping at the erect pole. Minutes later Fred called out his lovers name as he came in his mouth.

George looked up and smiles cum dripping from his chin and lips. "My turn," he said before kissing him letting his twin taste himself. Fred grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and puord some into his brothers open hand "Thanks" he said giving him a peck on the forehead. George dipped three fingers in the pool of lube on his hand, "Ready?" he asked his twin before pushing one finger into his hole.

"Yes." he replied as a second hinger found it's way in. Scissorring them George rubbed up against something in Fred's ass that made him squirm with pleaser."George. There" he moaned puching back on the fingers. Slowly George inserted the thrid and final finger splaying them and twisting them inside his brothers ass, while he moaned in plesure when he rubbed his prostate. George couldnt wait any longer and pulled his fingers out earnign a hiss of frustration at the loss.

"Hold on a sec." he replied rubbing the rest of the lube on his own erect memberand slowing inserted the head in Fred's tight ass. Slowly he went until he was compleatley sheath inside him. "Ready?" he asked again bending low to whisper in his twins ear.

"yes" he breathed becoming used to the feeling.

"Then lets get started" answered plulling out until only the head was in a pushed back ing recieving a moan from the boy beneath him. He slowly picked up his tempo moving in and out. Fred soon wrapped his legs around his loverws waist providing him better access to his hole. Soon George's movements became jerky and he reached down to wrap around his twins erect member.

Filled with pleasure from being filled and jerked at the same time Fred was soon at the edge of climax and told his feeling to George who replied "Altogether now"

They both came with screams of plesure. Fred spurted white cream all over both their stomachs and chests while George filled his brother up to the brim. They collapsed breathing heavily from their intense orgasms. They shared one more kiss before falling alseep in each others arms.

Well thats Part 1 of 5 in this intense yaoi series. Hope you liked it. Also im verry sorry about not updating on my other fanfic but iver been so busy and i have some fuckin writers block so if you can pleas3e help out and give some ideas. And last but not least Please REview it would mean a lot to me.

P.S. Before i forget if you have and ideas for other weasly pairings leav them in the review box I will get right on it. And if you have any other ideas for fan fic I'm open to suggestions. XD

as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW me THANKS GUYS!


End file.
